Moon-san
by chimichims
Summary: Sadarkah bulan, kalau dia menerima cahayanya dari matahari? / a TsukiHina fanfic. so many typo. hope you enjoy it.
.

.

.

 _ **Moon-san**_

.

.

.

 **Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi**

 **This ff by Chibispiker**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sadarkah bulan, kalau dia menerima cahayanya dari matahari?_

 _._

 _._

 _UNBETA_

* * *

*BAAM*

*BAAM*

*BAAM*

"Yoshaaaa! Aku berhasil memukul semua umpan darimu Kageyama!"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu boge!"

"Gahh! tidak bisakah kau memujiku sedikit?!"

"Untuk apa aku me-"

"Bisa kah kalian tidak berisik."

Mata lelaki bersurai orange dan lelaki bersurai hitam saling bertemu dan saling menatap. Sepersekian detik kemudian mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan kepada lelaki jangkung berkacamata yang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

Hinata, lelaki bertubuh pendek ini melangkahkan kakinya ke Tsukishima. Tangannya terangkat dan meninju pelan dada Tsukishima membuat lelaki berkacamata itu menatap heran.

"Ayolah Tsukishima! Kau juga harus berisik seperti aku dan Kageyama!"

"Tch.. hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan seperti itu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

* * *

Bukankah selalu seperti ini? Kageyama dan Hinata membuat keributan. Di belakang itu, selalu ada Tsukishima yang memberi komentar pedas. Entah dengan suara yang cukup keras atau dengan suara yang cukup untuk di dengarnya sendiri. Hal ini seperti sudah seperti kegiatan sehar-harinya. _"Karena mengejek mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan."_ Benarkah?

Seperti biasa, latihan hari ini berakhir di saat waktu menjelang malam. Para senpai dan kelas satu yang lain sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ohh siapa itu? Rupanya si gagak kecil dan sang gagak jangkung sedang mengelilingi gym mencari sesuatu.

Mereka berdamai? Ohh jangan salah sangka dulu. Tsukishima sudah pulang dari tadi bersama Yamaguchi. Namun kotak kacamatanya yang tertinggal memaksanya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Di balik semua itu, rupanya si makhluk pendek berisik itu masih berada di dalam gym. Berkeluyuran tanpa arah.

Hujan di luar semakin deras di luar. Tsukishima yang kini akhirnya membantu Hinata mencari payungnya yang hilang hanya bisa berdecah kesal. Bagaimana makhluk pendek ini sangat bodoh dan ceroboh di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hinata, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mencari payung tidak bergunamu itu."

"Khh aku tau megane! Apa boleh buat, aku pulang saja."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar sambil berkata pada Tsukishima kalau dia akan mengunci gym. Tsukishima dengan badan lelahnya hanya berjalan dengan malas keluar.

Selesai mengunci gym, Hinata berdiri sejenak dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ahhh hujannya deras sekali. Aku harus menunggu sampai malam sekali kalau begini."

"Itu resikonya kalau kau menghilangkan payung."

"Hmm apa boleh buat." Hinata menaruh tasnya di atas kepala. Menghadapkan diri ke arah Tsukishima lalu tiba-tiba berlari di bawah hujan.

"Aku duluan Tsukishima!"

"Hoii! Yang benar saja? Tch.. baka." Tsukishima berdecak. Matanya beralih pandang dari Hinata menuju payung yang sedang ia genggam sekarang.

* * *

"Kageyama, kemana Hinata?"

"Ahh Suga-san, ku dengar dari temannya kalau Hinata demam karena kehujanan kemarin."

"Ahh benarkah? Harusnya dia menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik. Untung saja tidak ada pertandingan penting dekat ini."

"Shoyo sakit?" Lelaki berambut berdiri dengan sedikit berwarna kuning di depan berjengit kaget. Sesuatu yang tidak wajar ini terjadi, dimana Hianat makhluk yang bodoh itu terkena demam. Matanya yang terbilang besar menatap lelaki botak di sampingnya.

"Oii Tanaka, sehabis latihan ayo kita menjenguknya." Suga yang mendengar ucapan Nishinoya pun langsung menengok. Bibibrnya terangkat sedikit menandakan bahwa dia tertarik dengan apa yang di bilang Nishinoya.

"Menjenguk yah? Baiklah aku akan membujuk Daichi untuk menjenguk Hinata bersama-sama sepulang latihan nanti."

Jauh beberapa jarak dari tempat itu. Tsukishima hanya diam sambil memantul-mantulkan bola ke bawah.

"Tsukki, kau akan ikut nanti?"

"Tidak."

"Ehh kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau tertular olehnya."

"Tapi Tsukki-"

"Urusai Yamaguchi."

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan. Menjenguk Hinata adalah tujuan utama hari ini. Suga yang membawa buah-buahan dan Kageyama yang membawa sekotak susu untuk Hinata.

Mereka semua keluar gerbang bersama. Namun suasana berbubah disaat Tsukishima berbelok ke arah berlawanan. Alih-alih bertanya langsung pada Tsukishima, para senpai lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Yamaguchi.

Mengerti dengan sifat Tsukishima para senpai hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan si mata empat itu untuk melakukan semaunya.

* * *

Ini hari ketiga Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Menurut para senpai serta Kageyama dan Yamaguchi yang menjenguk Hinata waktu itu, makhluk yang biasanya banyak energi itu hanya terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Bahkan mereka tidak sanggup untuk menganggunya dan akhirnya hanya menitipkan makanan dan salam kepada Ibu Hinata. Tidak lupa melakukan perkenalan kecil dengan Natsu, adik kecil Hinata.

Latihan terasa sepi. Tidak ada teriakan dari sang matahari. Hanya ada teriakan "rolling thunder" milik Nishinoya tanpa di balas ucapan kekaguman Hinata. Semuanya merasa seperti itu. Betapa akan menyenagkannya jika ada Hinata. Bahkan si hati es Tsukishima pun berfikiran seperti itu.

Apa? Aku salah? Hmm coba lihat sosk berambut pirang yang hanya duduk di pojok gym dan meminkan bola dengan tidak jelasnya. Matanya memancarkan aura kebosanan yang merajalela. _"Menggoda si raja sudah tidak menyenangkan."_

Matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Dirinya segera berdiri dan mengemaskan barang-barang yang dia bawa. Yang lainnya hanya menatap bingung.

Tsukishima berjalan menuju sang kapten. Badannya membungkuk sedikit.

"Aku ijin pulang duluan Daichi-san. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

Daichi hanya menghela nafas dan mengijinkan Tsukishima. Tanpa lupa mengingatkan lelaki itu untuk lebih rajin latihan sebelumnya.

Dan disinilah Tsukishima sekarang. Berdiri dengan tegaknya di depan pintu kayu sebuah rumah. Setelah mampir sebentar ke sebuah toko untuk membeli bakpau daging, dirinya langsung buru-buru ke rumah Hinata. Yups! Siapa sangka kalau orang yang tidak mau tertular ini pada akhirnya akan menjenguk juga?

Tangan panjangnya terangkat dan mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama. Dia hanya ingin memberikan ini dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." teriak Hinata dari dalam rumahnya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Tsukishima langsung menyodorkan plastik bakpau daging tepat di depan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu memeringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sungguh dia kaget bukan main. Bagaimana bisa lelaki tak punya hati ini bisa berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik yang tidak jelas isinya apa. Yah walaupun Hinata sudah tau dari wanginya kalau itu bakpau daging kesukaannya.

"Tsukishima? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tsukishima yang merasa kalau sosok aslinya sudah diketahui melempar kantung plastik itu pelan. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menangkap kantung plastik itu.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu baka."

"Menjengukku? Bukankah kata Suga-san kalau kau tidak mau tertular aku."

Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangannya. Berdeham pelan dan mengusap tengkuknya. Tangannya berpindah dari tengkuknya dan mendarat di puncak kepala Hinata. Bergerak sedikit untuk mengacak rambut yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acakan itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Latihan terasa membosankan tanpamu."

Hening. Hinata terdiam melihat tingkah dan mendengar ucapan si mata empat di depannya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Pasalnya lelaki di depannya ini tidak pernah berperilaku halus seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tsukishima menjauhkan tangannya. Memandang Hinata sejenak dan segera membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Hinata.

"Nah, aku pulang."

Melihat Tsukishima yang mulai meninggalkan halamannya membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"T..Tsukishima!"

Merasa dirinya di panggil, Tsukishima menghentikan langkahnya. Pendengarannya di buat setajam mungkin untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Hinata katakan.

"S..sebenarnya aku sudah sembuh dan besok akan sekolah. T..tapi terima kasih atas bakpau dagingmu, aku akan memaknnya hingga habis!"

Tsukishima terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata. Merasa Hinata sudah selesai dengan ucapannya, Tsukishima melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ahh! Hati-hati di perjalanan pulangmu Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangnnya sambil tetap berjalan.

Nahh Moon-san, sudah sadarkah kau kalau kau mendapatkan cahayamu dari matahari?

.

.

#END#

.

.

.

Kembali dengan fic abal ini xD  
pasti bakal banya typo yahh..

gomen gomenn!

nahh, meriahkan fic ini dengan komentar menyenangkan dari kalian!


End file.
